


Meeting JaidenAnimations

by Rainbowmushroom99



Category: JaidenAnimations
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmushroom99/pseuds/Rainbowmushroom99
Summary: After a long day, I choose a road less traveled, and it led to my favorite creator.





	Meeting JaidenAnimations

“Ugh!” I say as I flop into my car, exhausted from my day at work. Retail is an awful place to work, not only because the pay is equivalent to a small sack of potatoes, but because customers are the worst. “If I hear another customer ask if our store is closing, I will lose my damn mind.” Hanging my head down, I lean against the steering wheel, debating if I want to bang my head against the steering wheel or be a sane human being for once in my life. Choosing the latter, the key goes into the ignition and quickly the car starts.  
Driving has always been a time for thinking, at least for me. It’s probably not a safe way to drive, but typically my driving is done fully out of habit. “I drive the same way, to the same place, every day,” I mumble to myself. I have a strong internal monologue, I like to think of myself as a narrator of my own existence. Quickly my brain shuts down and mutters sweet lies to me. Loneliness ensues, followed by thoughts of how pitiful my existence is. “Just get home and flop on the couch, then you can relax and watch Jaiden Animations.”  
Jaiden Animations is a channel I watch constantly, and her animations always bring me such joy. Truth be told, the animations are just a vehicle for her own personality. Her personality puts a smile on my smile, and sometimes it feels like a temporary cure for my depression. I would sit down with my laptop, watch her videos, and rejoice with this strange friendship. I call it a friendship, which is weird considering she doesn’t know who I am, but I imagine it as simply talking with a good friend.  
I pull up to a red light and realize that I am in the wrong lane. “Shit, ah, well I need to go to the store anyway, new adventures! Yay!” I laugh at my strange internal dialogue, I’ve become quite a goon when no one is around, and I’m not terrified of being judged. The light changes to green, and I again go back to autopilot. Before I know, I arrive at the store, half-asleep and exhausted.


End file.
